


Never again

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Erica Malfoy:<br/>Pairing: Harry/Severus/Draco<br/>Plotlines: 3) Harry gets punished and 11) Severus and Draco buy a naughty present for their lover</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Erica Malfoy:  
> Pairing: Harry/Severus/Draco  
> Plotlines: 3) Harry gets punished and 11) Severus and Draco buy a naughty present for their lover

“You have humiliated me in front of the entire school, Harry,” Severus accused sharply.

“And you made fun of me in front of my students. This is not acceptable,” Draco said angrily.

“You are going to be punished!” Draco and Severus said in unison.

Harry gulped as he saw the angry faces in front of him. Punishment was never of the good kind as he remembered his first punishment very vividly.

Severus took Harry back to their bedroom where he secured the young man to the wall, facing him towards the bed. He embraced Draco and kissed his lover deeply as they undressed each other.

Draco bent down to retrieve their gift for Harry from under the pillow, when he felt a warm tongue licking his puckered skin. He mewled when the tongue entered his hole and licked every patch of skin it could touch. The tongue left and Severus helped him up, presenting the gift to Harry.

“This would have been your gift if you weren’t a bad boy,” Draco said softly as he unwrapped the box. He folded his hands along the large dildo so Harry could see it perfectly.

Harry watched the two men pleasure each other and moaned when they showed him how to use the gift. He observed how Severus laid down on his back with Draco straddling him. The older man placed the one end of the dildo against his own entrance while the other end was placed at Draco’s ass hole. He heard chanted words and watched how the dildo moved into both men. It started to push in and out. The men didn’t have to do anything but lie still, letting the dildo hit their prostate, urging them to orgasm.

Draco mewled and moaned as the dildo started to move. It started slowly until it slammed inside him, hitting his little nub over and over again. It didn’t take long for Draco to climax…hard. Without a single touch, his cock erupted all over Severus’ chest.

Severus squeezed Draco’s ass tightly, leaving handprints on the pale skin. The pleasure coursed through his body as the end of the dildo rubbed his nub continuously. His cock throbbed and with a single touch of his hand, he came all over himself and Draco, leaving him spent on the bed.

Harry screamed his lover’s name as he came inside his robes. Just from watching his lover’s fuck, had made him hard. But looking at all that skin and the way the dildo made them come, had him climax as well. When he came too, he whispered. “I just gave you two a morning kiss, that’s all. There was no need to punish me like this.”

“How come he can say it like that and make me feel guilty?” Severus whispered softly in his lover’s ear, so Harry couldn’t hear him.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s a gift!” Draco answered as they took out the dildo and released Harry, who sagged on the floor.

Severus looked worried at the boy sitting on the floor. “Harry?”

Harry smirked evilly behind his arms as he felt the men falling for his trap. “I’m fine. I think I’m going to make some tea or something.”

“I’m sorry,” Draco muttered guilty, not seeing the grin on Harry’s face.

“Really?” Harry asked.

“Yes, really. How can we make it up to you?” Severus asked but looked carefully at Harry’s face as he finally noticed the evil grin.

“I’m going to collect your poker debt,” Harry said cheeky.

“You fooled us!” Draco exclaimed.

“Yep, and Severus stepped right into it. You do remember your debt, don’t you?” Harry questioned as Severus undressed himself.


End file.
